Dead or Alive
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Going of to war the last of the boys worries were becoming vampires. But when Gerard's actions force them to flee and they are confronted by werewolves and witches with a terrible past of their own. pls read and review!
1. Beginning

**In the beginning**

I held Jay's body in my arms and fear drowned my insides.

"We've got to move out!" I ordered. I was nineteen and one of the youngest British soldiers but with Jay dead I was next in command.

"What the hell!" Ray, turned to me his face held so many emotions it was impossible to tell what he would do next.

"It took three days to take over these trenches and you want to bail over one dead soldier?!" The anger in his eyes leaked through now and his wild hair made him look even more threatening as he stared at me.

"The waters up to our fucking waists and we are surrounded by the enemy! By midnight tonight these trenches will be theirs whether we stay or not! If you want to stay then be my guest, but I am ordering a retreat!"

I led the small group through the connection trenches, it wasn't easy, and it was only six pm but the dim light that had not very long ago had dwindled and faded, shadows now lurked around every corner and the water was rising fast … too fast for my liking. After our last encounter our numbers now dwindled to ten men and I knew there wasn't much hope of all of us coming out of this alive. A voice called out to me from behind.

"Gerard! Frank's gone under!"

I turned and I could barely see in this light but I noticed the top of Frank's hair sitting on the top of the surface, he was only seventeen and still a year shy of legally joining but like so many others the glory and violence had drawn him in and he had managed to lie his way in. He lived in New Jersey, quite near to Mikey and I and he had gone to the same high school, and although he was two years younger than me we had instantly gotten along. I waded over to him and yanked him out of the water. He immediately went into a coughing fit and when he looked up and saw me colour flooded his cheeks.

"That's what you get for cutting gym man" I joked.

"Yeah, but I never thought swimming was something I would ever need to do." He admitted.

"Well, if we ever get out of this place your learning I can't come and pluck you out of the water every time!

"Sorry "was all he managed.

But we couldn't linger so we kept on moving, it had been hours since we had stopped and the water was now only half way up my calf so I decided to stop and try to make some sense of the winding trenches after a short break. That's when they came.

The sky was suddenly crimson and the air temperature dropped in a matter of seconds. They came out of nowhere, a man of about six feet stood 2 metres away from me. His skin was alabaster and ghost like; his eyes were deadly black and burned into my skull, his long black hair hung by the side of his face. He whispered something incomprehensible and suddenly three more people were standing behind him, two men and one woman. The stance they held suggested an attack was imminent and the idea sent a shiver down my spine.

"Gerard!" Mikey called to me, the fear plain in his hazel eyes.

I couldn't speak, it felt like someone was gripping my throat and this site a was altogether the most terrifying moment of my life for months, and I had no idea what was going to happen.

The man turned to face me directly and whispered;

"Not all of you will live".


	2. Vampires

**Vampires**

My body lay on the ground and I couldn't move. The pain spread through my body like sharp needles and it wasn't stopping, it was doing the opposite, and I couldn't stop it. I could hear the others scream in pain but I couldn't turn to look at them. His words lingered over me;

"Not all of you will live"

I had no idea what he meant and I realized that maybe this wasn't the end for me, but I was probably just trying to make myself feel better. There was no way I could live through this and no way I wanted to, and as I lay down and waited for death, he stood over me his dark black eyes commanding my attention. My heartbeat slowed as the blood trickled out of my neck.

--

The pain was numbing and I slowly flexed my finger tips as my arm went into spasm. A sharp intake of breathe caught his attention. He came and stood over me.

"Another one" he reported to the others.

"That's five now, the rest were too weak. Once he can stand we'll move him out of the open to the others."

I couldn't even think about what he had said, all I knew was that I wasn't dead. At least, not yet. My thoughts drifted to the 'others' who had survived. Mikey I thought at once and a fresh wave of fear washed over me. I couldn't bear it if Mikey hadn't made it. I had to assume he had, even though he was usually the defenseless one of us and quite usually the weaker one, I had to believe he had made it. I lost my train of though as a voice whispered in my ear. I would know soon enough.

I didn't understand what the man had meant but realized I needed to know who else had survived or I would go slowly go mad, but I vowed if anything had happened to Mikey or even Frank they would regret it, even if not immediately. It would be long and painful. I knew that these creatures were not human, and I now questioned my humanity. I looked up into the beautiful face of the creature. The one who had bitten me. The one who I had become?

I lay in my thoughts for a while but after a few minutes the creature came up to me.

"We are going"

With that I was ripped up from the ground and was cradled in his arms, uncomfortably though. He was moving, not walking, faster, faster than running and smoother. That's when I opened my eyes and realized he was hovering above the ground in a sprint like movement. Not really flying but close to. I wondered what the hell was happening and the speed at which we were going allowed the wind to force my eyelids open. My vision was blurred but I could make out the forest that we were advancing towards. I realized the others must be somewhere in there, hidden.

In less than a minute we were in the trees, but the creature showed no signs of slowing up, not until we had been in the forest for more than five minutes. He suddenly stopped, startling me and then dropped me onto the ground violently, but it didn't hurt. I shakily stood up and looked around. We 

were in a clearing heavily covered by trees all around. It was a circular clearing with a large fire in the middle for light, I soon realized that it stood no other purpose, not warmth. I felt nothing of the weather. Before the attack it had been freezing and I had been crouching in knee high water. But now nothing, this only furthered my belief that I had become one of them.

A sudden wave of relief swept over me as I noticed Mikey sitting down near the fire, he sat down along with Frank, Bob and Ray. But there was something different about them. Frank was still shorter that the rest, Ray still had big hair, but something was different. Mikey turned to look at me. His eyes stood out on his now alabaster skin, jet black, and horror swept through me momentarily. I couldn't break my gaze for a while but when I did I noticed they all had the same eyes standing out on their ghostlike alabaster skin. They could have been characters from a horror move, and only then did I realize that I must look the same. I moved towards them and I was followed by our creators.

"My name is Wraith" The man introduced himself to us.

"My friends are Alumit, Amaia and Amarande." Amaia was the girl and had long golden hair with jet black eyes the two contrasting each other, and she had the face any model would kill for. The other two were boys; Alumit and Amarande both had dark black hair that fell to just below their chins and looked considerably younger than Wraith and couldn't be much older than me.

"We have created you for a purpose" he hesitated. "You will be trained in combat, we chose you because as soldiers you will be accustomed to battle and will therefore be quicker to train and more skilful. There is no need for you to hear what you are fighting tonight. Tomorrow you will be completely briefed. But for tonight you will be allowed to rest and become accustomed to your new life. You will no doubt feel different. You will no longer feel the need for such trivial things as sleeping and eating, you will feed with us at the end of every month. If you will excuse me." After he had finished the four of them went and sat at the edge of the clearing and started whispering in hushed tones.

I sat down in between Mikey and Bob.

"I…..oh my god….but we…." Bob was in tears and I felt like crying as well. I never really spoke to Bob properly but whenever we spoke it wasn't forced conversation and now sitting here with the only survivors I realized, that maybe, just maybe, dying wasn't the scariest thing in this world, and now I realized that right now I was more scared of living.

None of us felt like talking, and so we jus sat there for most of the evening. I contemplated what was ahead. Before tonight I had never believed in supernatural forces but now surrounded by these creatures, and my friends. We had all become something we never dreamed possible. Vampires.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I will give you cookies!


	3. Blood

**1 week later**

(1 week later)

I remember the first few days of 'training', how it tired me to the point where all I wanted was to collapse and die. But this wasn't allowed. Barely anything I did was right. The lessons in combat were particularly difficult, fighting against Wraith wasn't an easy task, I may have been stronger (this is common for newer vampires to be stronger) but he had experience on his side and seemed to anticipate my moves before I had even made the one before.

Alumit had taken a dislike to Ray almost at once and went out of his way to make Ray's life harder than it already was. He would make Ray carry trees on his back whilst he ran and spat obscenities his way. But Ray wasn't one to care too much about this.

It had been 3 days I the camp when it happened.

Gerard's P.O.V

I sat upright, a strange scent crossing my path. I had been walking for at least half an hour; I had gotten out of the camp to clear my head. I still couldn't believe what had happened and still hoped that I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't. I would just have to get used to this.

The scent lead me to a little side path which headed west, presumably towards a village. It was a new scent, it was a rusty type smell, but sweeter and as soon as I smelt it I craved it. I had never needed something so badly in my life and I broke into a run in its direction. Ten minutes later I heard voices not far off and slowed my pace. As I came nearer I realised there were two people on the path, two women. I was confused at first. Where was the smell coming from? I needed to know!

The two women I soon realised were having an argument;

"Well done Jess! You do realise this is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" Jess asked, more like screamed.

"It's that dog!" she literally spat back. "He matters more than anything else. When it comes to that man there is nothing you won't do."

"Your just jealous because someone loves me and not you! I saw you that night he saved us. You wanted him too, but he didn't want you, that's what this is all about!"

"You bitch!" Jess's friend screeched!

At that point Jess's hand flew and hit her friends face dead on. Her friend recoiled and her hand flew up to her nose. It was bleeding. The burning desire exploded in my stomach and it was at that moment I realised what the scent was. Blood


	4. The first taste

Stephanie's POV

My hand instinctively flew up to my face and I tried desperately to hold back the tears with little luck. I was a one woman waterworks and I couldn't stop, I just stood there sobbing. But that's not the part that hurt most. My best friend was shooting me dagger looks and I swear they made all of this so much worse. Why couldn't she see he was changing her? She had the slash marks down her back from when he lost control. I couldn't bear to see it, even though I knew he loved her, he was too dangerous. Of course Jess didn't see this.

Suddenly I heard a screech echo through the trees and spun around to try and locate the origin. I didn't have to look far, a man around 5"9 standing just inside the trees. Something was wrong, very wrong. His skin eyes were blood red against his ghostly pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes added to the look. He looked mental and like he was trying to gain control over himself. I wanted to run but my feet were glued to the path and so I stayed in the danger zone, he looked as if he would pounce any second.

"Stephanie!! Run!" I heard Jess's screams get quieter as she made her getaway but I couldn't move. She seemed to stop and look back some way away her pleading screams becoming more and more urgent. But by the time I had regained self control it was too late. His lips had closed around my neck as if to kiss me but at the last moment his razor teeth cut through my skin, allowing a few drops of blood to trickle down my neck. This seemed to excite him further. This is the last thing I remember, the pain and my best friends wailing in the background.

Jess's POV

Holy shit! NO! Not Stephanie! I had no idea that the argument I had just had with her would be the last time we ever spoke. Like a coward I turned to run, screaming all the way to the village. I needed to find Liam. NOW!

Gerard's POV

My first taste of blood. The sweet liquid oozed slowly out of her neck and I couldn't control myself, I drained her body before even stopping to think of the other. She had seen me. The elders would go beserk! I had just put us all in danger, I needed to get out with the rest of my former human friends. Tonight.


	5. Well and truly fucked

**Well and truly fucked**

"Damn you! " Mikey screamed at me. How could you do that?

"I'm sorry" I cried, "I couldn't…" I choked on my words. The others had not taken the news well. They didn't know about the thirst, yes we all felt it but when the scent is right there in front of you there is no way of turning back. I couldn't remember much about exactly what had happened, I had been too wrapped up in the moment for thought but there was a strange scent that lingered over the other girl. Jess, I remembered. But I had no idea what it was, definitely not human though, Stephanie had mentioned a dog, but I didn't think she was referring to a pet. Fuck it I had more important things to worry about than some girl.

The others had all agreed that we needed to get out, and so we took off into the night with no clue of where we were heading. Well, 1 clue…..far away from here. We were in the middle of nowhere to begin with so god knows where we were by the time morning came. We decided to move by night, (due to our vampireness, it would seem sensible) so at sunrise we hid in an abandoned building on the outskirts of a random town. Yep we were well and truly fucked.


	6. Crazy

**Crazy**

Gerard's POV

We were sitting in the building on the outskirts of town, and it was only a few hours until sunset. Mikey and Bob had taken to playing childish games in the empty corridors marvelling in their newfound speed and strength. On the other end of the scale Frank and Ray had chosen a more sensible way of spending their time. Sleeping. I was trying to sleep but the thing that was distracting me wasn't Mikey and Bobs childish manner or Rays snoring it was the smell. The smell which I had recognised coming of the girl. Not human. Not Vampire. I had become to smell it again and all my senses urged me to follow it to see what creature I would find but something held me back. It could only be the guilt that still shadowed over me. Last time I had smelt it I had let my instincts take over and I had completely destroyed everything we had worked for in those few weeks. But the scent was growing nearer. I could feel the presence of the creature and in time I realised it must have smelt us as well. With that knowledge fear erupted in my heart and I woke up Ray and Frank and called in the idiots from the hall.

"Guys it may sound crazy but I think something is after us, something that isn't Wraith though. I smelt it on the friend of the girl I took and I can smell it again, but its getting closer and I thought that maybe it had smelled us too. Its bloody possible." They cringed at my choice of words, on reflection it probably wasn't the best idea in the current circumstances.

"I think your right Gee. I can smell something like wet dog and I am not joking when I say it bloody

Stinks."

"I thought that way Rays hair." Joked Bob, which earnt him a brick in the face from a very unappreciative Ray.

"Oy!! Just because we are indestructible doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Good" mumbled Ray.

"Guys!! This is no time to be arguing" I screamed.

"I vote we follow the scent."

"Agreed." Mikey replied. So after about five minutes we were all ready to leave and track the scent which was possibly tracking us. Dangerous? Probably.

Mikey's POV

We were getting nearer, we could smell them in the air, it made me want to gag but there was nothing I could do about it. At least out in the fresh night air it wasn't so bad but it was still strong enough to track. We had been running for about 10 minutes and must have covered hundreds of miles and we were so close. The smell was upon us and that was our only hint before they jumped on us with snarling teeth and sharp claws which dug into my back leaving me breathless. Damn! Werewolves? I didn't believe in them, but now I think about it I hadn't believed in Vampires several months ago. I could hear the others fight against them and as soon as I regained self control I lashed out. I managed to jump onto the back of one of the larger ones and I sank my teeth into his warm fur, it tasted disgusting but as his blood started to gush, I knew it was only seconds before my venom overpowered his system. It did. As he fell I felt a surge of Pride in myself and momentarily forgot about the battle. I was brought back to reality hard and fast when I heard Ray scream. I spun around and saw him lying on the floor clutching his neck. Our weakest point. There was a bloodless gash and the wolf wasn't letting off. Anger grew in the pit of my stomach, I had already lost the rest of my family and friends when we were transformed and I knew I could never see them again, I was dead to them and now this fucking beast was killing one of the only four people who knew how I felt. They were as good as family, and damn it Gerard was, and I wasn't going to just stand and watch Ray die. I jumped onto the back of the wolf and more forcefully and aggressively than necessary bit his neck making sure it was deep and painful, within seconds the wolf dropped dead and my anger turned to concern. I rushed over and noticed Rays neck was a mangled mess and anger churned in my stomach.

Rays POV

I just wanted it to stop. What was that thing; I didn't even get a chance to see it. All I knew is that Mikey had saved my life even though I still wasn't sure if I was going to die or not. Then everything went blurry and then black as I fell into darkness, waiting for death to take me.

Esmerelda's POV

I watched it all from a distance. There were five against 4. The cold ones overcame the wolves and one was gravely wounded.

"Bring him here." Was her reply.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring their kind here?"

"Don't argue Esmerelda, I know what I am doing. Jess will fulfil her prophecy and overcome the cold ones, once and for all, but they will first help us out with our little problem."


End file.
